


The Witching Hour (fanmix)

by LinneaKou



Series: The Witching Hour [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gen, Mixtape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinneaKou/pseuds/LinneaKou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggested soundtrack for "The Witching Hour" series</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witching Hour (fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An' Harm Ye None](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991320) by [LinneaKou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinneaKou/pseuds/LinneaKou). 



[The Witching Hour](http://8tracks.com/linneakou/the-witching-hour?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [LinneaKou](http://8tracks.com/linneakou?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

 

**Tracklist:**

1.)  _Midnight_ \- The Birthday Massacre

2.)  _Pandora's Box_ \- Beats Antique

3.)  _Seven Devils_ \- Florence + The Machine

4.)  _Spiritus Ex Obitus Sanctus -_ The Machine in the Garden

5.)  _Our Solemn Hour_ \- Within Temptation

6.)  _Black Magic -_ Unwoman

7.)  _End of Time_ \- Lacuna Coil

8.)  _Lullaby_ \- Valentine Wolfe

9.)  _Dreams & Illusions_ \- Collide

10.)  _Careless Whisper_ \- Unwoman

11.)  _Drumming Song_ \- Florence + The Machine

12.)  _How Soon Is Now?_ \- The Witching Hour

13.)  _Calling_ \- The Birthday Massacre

14.)  _Crystal_ \- Stevie Nicks

15.)  _Enjoy the Silence_ \- Lacuna Coil


End file.
